Asav
Asav was a ruthless warlord, and the leader of a group of rebels. He serves as the main antagonist of Uncharted: The Lost Legacy. Biography Little is known about Asav's background other than that he was training to be a doctor before he became a rebel. He is well read in Hoysala culture and the old kings of India. One of his soldiers says Asav is married but he wears no rings and doesn't mention a wife at all. Asav had a business dealing with Nadine Ross, and though it is never specified, based on his interactions with her in The Lost Legacy it was presumably a romantic one, though it ended badly. After months of unsuccessfully fighting the Indian government, Asav began hunting for the Tusk of Ganesh to sell on the black market. He kidnapped Samuel Drake to help him with this and his partner, Chloe Frazer, called Nadine to help locate the Tusk. Uncharted: The Lost Legacy (2017) Chloe and Nadine enter the active war zone to steal an artifiact that is the secret to locating the Tusk of Ganesh inside Asav's main base. The two break into his high-rise and observe his stolen artefacts and even ivory trade before breaking into his safe and stealing the disc. However, Asav returns to the top floor with many armed man and is surprised by Nadine but nonetheless warmly greets her, though he slightly mocks her for losing Shoreline and working with a theif like Frazer. Unknown to him, Chloe had stolen the disc and after an unsuccessful attempt to bargain their way out, Asav orders them executed but the two escape using the roofs and river. Asav litters the Western Ghats with his men and Ross and Frazer notice him entering his convoy. Whilst making their way to the aqueducts, Asav has his men posted outside and hunts Chloe and Nadine in a machine-gun mounted vehicle. Though it seems they escape it's sight, Asav rams through the wall they were climbing and fazes the two of them which gives him the opportunity to steal the disc back. He explains his goals whilst referencing the old kings and prepares to execute Chloe but Nadine escaping distracts him and a fight ensues. To Frazer's surprise, the older Asav is a fearsome opponent and she cannot gain the upper hand until Ross sneaks up from behind but Asav still throws them through a brick wall and into the aqueducts. After Chloe and Nadine fall into the river, Asav ambushes and captures them along with Sam. They enter a puzzle room that depicts Ganesh being struck by Parashurama and losing his Tusk. He forces Chloe to solve the puzzle with Sam and Nadine's life on the line and it reveals the Tusk of Ganesh. Smug on his victory, Asav readies the chamber to detonate and drown the three though this gives them the opportunity to escape. Asav has sold the Tusk to Shoreline in return for a bomb that will be detonated in the heart of an Indian city and spark a civil war to erase the bloodline of the new king. He boards the bomb in a train but Chloe and Nadine have already re-directed it to a broken bridge. By now Asav has lost his mind and violently fights Frazer and Ross unconcerned that they are about to die. With some struggle the two pin down Asav under the same bomb he was planning to destroy the city, the train falls off the bridge causing the bomb to detonate and kills Asav, ending his rebellion. Single-player skins and variants * Asav * Asav (Train) Personality Asav, despite his outward soft-spoken appearance, is a ruthless warlord obsessed with the cleansing of the Indian bloodline which he perceives as weak due to the young king showing mercy to his enemies and ending the rituals of the old king - the bloodline of Asav's people. Regardless of his own immoral line of work, Asav regards Chloe with disdain due to her being both a thief and foreigner to India. Hypocritically, despite his claims of preserving his people's legacy, Asav has almost no care for his culture's artefacts or history. He has robbed artefacts from their homeland, destroyed ancient Indian archeology (that even Chloe or Nadine would not do) and his selling the Tusk of Ganesh for a bomb proves Ross' claim that Asav wanting to preserve his culture' heritage was false and he is only a war profiteer concerned with his own interests. However, Asav showed some form of respect for Chloe due to her courage, knowledge of his people's culture, and her success in locating the Tusk of Ganesh. Asav had gone insane near the end of his life and didn't care about his own death as long as he could kill Nadine and Frazer. Skills and Abilities Asav is brutal and efficient in hand-to-hand combat, easily overpowering both Chloe and Nadine fighting him as a cohesive unit. His fighting style makes it seem as though he puts in the bare minimum amount of effort, and it isn't until the finale where he's backed up against a wall that Asav bears down on Chloe and Nadine. Gallery Lost Legacy screenshot Asav.png|Asav __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Antagonists Category:Main Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters in Uncharted: The Lost Legacy